cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
J Andres
=Geography= The Nation of J Andres is a small nation by the standards of many of the world's superpowers, but spans most of the area covered by the former Maritime Colony of Rhode Island, as well as a large section of the former Massachusetts Bay Colony. It is located on the Atlantic Ocean. Terrain The Terrain of J Andres is mostly hilly, with some level areas, but few. The only dominating landform, is the Narragansett Bay, which is J Andres' connection to the rest of the world by trade. Climate J Andres climate is very different from the summer and the winter. During the winter, the temperature can reach below 0 degrees and often suffer from blizzards. During the summer, the temperature can reach up to 95. Hurricanes, in their strongest form, are very rare in J Andres, but have been known to hit the area in the past. =History= For Information of J Andres' Military History, visit J Andres' Wars United States of America For 230 years (1776-2006), the nation of J Andres did not exist. Instead, all of its citizens were part of the United States of America, a capitalist nation that spanned most of North America. However, on January 6th, 2006, Earth changed. Violence had spread throughout the globe since the September 11th attacks on the Unied States, and the nations of the world were at each others throats. Throughout the world, a series of revolts took place, where the large nations of yesteryear were broken up into much smaller nations. Maritime Colony of Rhode Island The former state of Rhode Island, managed to stay together for a long time. After the Governor saw that the United States as a nation would be dissolved, he seceed from the Union, those forming the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. The Colony existed for about nine months before the citizens decided that the new government was not fit to stand. The Maritime Colony of Rhode Island dissolved in Early September and J Andres was founded on September 23rd. It was simply formed by a group of citizens living around Georgiaville Pond, in the town of Porto Georgiaville declaring their sovernity. The nation was a mess and had no guidance until Josef Mercton emerged as a leader after the Initation War. The Early Wars Main Articles: The Initiation War & The Australian Campaign The young nation was eager for glory in the end of September, and Josef Mercton believed that the glory the citizens was looking for, could be found in war. On September 28th, the nation declared war on a small nation called Opustopia. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only a quick engagement at Old Quarry Hill. Opustopia was thrown into anarchy. Peace was quickly declared and the army returned home victorious. The General of the Army, Josef Mercton, was nominated to become the President. With Josef Mercton as the new President General, he flexed his new found political power once more, this time at the Australian Nation of Alirouvert. This became known as the Australian Campaign. Mercton only directed his troops into the Battle of Cancancoring, in which the J Andres military was defeated horribly, and went home. Mercton blamed the loss of "Home Field Advantage." Although the war was largely unpopular, Mercton survived in politics because no one else wanted power of a young nation that had no established government at that point. Establishment of Government In October, a formal government was set up. The Nation would be led by a combination of the "Commune" and the President. The Commune worked similar to the senate of other nations; each municipality in the nation was granted one Senator. All together the senators made up the Commune and formally passed the laws. The President of J Andres, would be elected by the Commune, once every six months, and would carry out the laws as well as control the military. The Capital of Endor Cuidad rapidly grew with many more governmental buildings. The Commune declared Taoism as the nation's national religion. Economic Success Shortly into October, the President General was being called "The Bringer of Prosperity." The Nation had reached a time of economic greatness and President General Mercton was given credit for the economic success. Much of this success, was also due to the joining of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. This alliance provided J Andres with money to kick start the economy. The money was put into housing and building projects and the population skyrocketed. Many businesses grew during this period and have become dominating corporations today. Such as Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech. Dictatorship The nation survived in its transitional form for quite some time, but on October 19th, between the opinions of the people and the Commune, the nation switched to Authoritorian Rule. President General Mercton was given complete control of the country. The Commune remained intact as a formality, and it was also tasked with being second-in-command. In the event of the death of the President, the Commune would choose a replacement. President General Mercton, although a dictator, retained the love of his people. He was mainly a people person and had many events to better his public image. Such as nationwide rallys on the country's one month anniversary to celebrate the beginning of the J Andres Air Force and Tank Divisions. October Massacre Main Articles: The October Massacre (J Andres History) and The October Massacre (Global History) J Andres was a combatant nation during the Sons of Liberty War, being called by some the October Massacre, although others call it The War of the Rising Son. J Andres was a supporter of the war before the declaration and voted for the war in the Assembly. President General Mercton was displeased with the MDP signed between the Sons of Liberty and the International Communist Party, and was outraged with 48 hour cease fire, although he accepted it and was patient. J Andres attacked the nation of Ni66urville. This was a major step in J Andres history as it was the first time tanks and an air force were used. The War was over almost as soon as it began, Peace was declared with the Sons of Liberty surrender in less than 24 hours. It was originally predicted that the International Communist Party would aid the Sons of Liberty, but this was not so, and they were easily beaten into submission. The war influenced the direction of J Andres in many ways. Colonel Richards gained immense popularity due to his success in the Orlando Offensives. He was given much credit and was praised as a hero. Richards may begin to gain power in ways similar to Mercton. J Andres was also named the Commander of the fourth Multi-National Division after the war as well, something else Richards is credited with. War of the Monkeys Main Article: War of the Monkeys On Halloween, shortly after the troops returned home from Ni66urville, J Andres military was deployed to help out a NADC member nation that had come under attack by a rouge nation Monkeymanisland. The war initally was working out well, and was being fought on foreign soil. However, the enemy counterattacked and brought the war to J Andres in the city of Cranston. The battle in Cranston waged for three days with the enemy forces never letting up, however, on November 3rd, the end of the war was in sight. J Andres finally managed to force the Monkey troops out of the city. Democracy On November 8th, the people of J Andres wanted a democracy, and Mercton did not hesitate oto give it to them. Under the Democratic Process, the people will elect Senators to represent them in the Commune, however, the constituents if present, may also vote on items and even propose laws. The Head of State also has this power. Both the Constituent Panel and the Head of State have a number of votes equal to one fifth of the number of Senators. The nation's first elections will be held on November 10th. Terrorist Attacks Main Article: Terrorist Attacks by Freedom4all On November 14th, the worst attack on J Andres soil was initated by Freedomtopia. The citizens of Freedomtopia were upset that their nation had been banned from editing the Cyber Nations wiki due to vandalism. They launched two waves of attacks and did over $300,000 worth of damage to the country. The government was thrown into Anarachy and reports say that President General Mercton was almost assassinated during the riots. The J Andres citizens were mainly displeased that their income dropped 75%, but this incident made them even more patriotic. Although, some citizens questioned J Andres role in foreign affairs. December Elections The elections during the beginning of December where hectic times. Not only did the nation have a chance to elect a new leader, but the citizens were also anxious to see the results of the Secretary General Position in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Josef Mercton brought the nation into foreign affairs more and more, almost to the point of putting the alliance before the nation. However, his notority in the NADC, made J Andres a realistic posibility. J Andres ran against the nation of Capitalistocrace and its leader, EmperorCharlesVI. The election was much closer than initally expected and Josef Mercton was praised for his good attempt, and quickly redirected his attention to the domestic elections. He was once again supported by the Nationalist Party, and his competition came from Donald Gates, the Anchor Party Canidate. Donald Gates was a business man from JTech, and he ran on the platform of bettering the J Andres Economy. "J Andres First!" was his campaign slogan. The election was even closer than the last, with Mercton taking only 55% of the vote. The Second Great War declaring that J Andres won't fight.]] See Also: The League vs. The Initiative When Great War II began in Early January, J Andres knew that they would not join in the war unless GUARD was attacked. Josef Mercton still debated with his closest advisors where J Andres intrests should be. On the GOONS or the LUE. Mercton decided that LUE should not have interfered in GOONS proceedings, but also decided that GOONS didn't exactly have a good reason to go to war. In the end, Mercton decided Neutrality. As teh days progressed and the citizens saw how every nation in the world was slowly getting destroyed, the citizens of J Andres agreed with Mercton, and his approval rating soared again. During this time, JTech also expanded the national technology further, greatly propelling J Andres' power. JTech launched the first test rocket into space on January 12, 2007, and many future launches, including the lauches of telecommunications satelites have been planned. =Government and Politics= J Andres is currently run by a democracy. In this democracy, Senators are elected to represent Constituents in the Commune, however, both the Head of State, and any constiuents present may vote on items, and have a number of votes equal to one fifth of the number of Senators. The Commune is presided over by the Commune President, currently John McCabe. The Head of State has much less power in this new form of government than before, but he is still in charge of enforcing the law. The head of state is currently President General Josef Mercton. As well as these two distinct portions of government, two Departments have been established: The Department of War and Defense, and the Department of Foreign Affairs. Each Department is lead by a Minister. The current ministers for these two department, respectfully are: Jack Bauer and Mickey Bethesda. Political Parties J Andres is home to a few political parties. The two most major parties are the Nationalist Party of J Andres and the Anchor Party of J Andres. The Communist Party is often a swing vote and is considered the largest of the Minor Parties, although the Union Party, is also similar in strength Foreign Relations and Military J Andres conducts most of its foreign relations through its Alliance, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. J Andres joined this alliance in Early October, and has been an active participant since. The NADC is a GUARD member alliance. J Andres has a seat in the NADC Assembly, is the Deputy Finance Minister, an ambassador, and formerly the Poseidon Division Commandant. The Military of J Andres currently includes an Army and an Air Force. The dictator of the country is given the top position in the military; currently this is President General Josef Mercton. At this time the 2nd in command of the military is Minister Jack Bauer, and 3rd Colonel Ben Richards. The J Andres Military is a member of the Cyprian Division of the NADC military. =Administrative Divisions= Districts J Andres consists of seven districts at this time. Currently, there is no government at the district level, and they are for geographical purposes only. *Capital District, Includes Endor Cuidad and Fort Farnum as well as Porto Georgiaville and the surrounding area. *Providence District, Includes the City of Providence and most of the surrounding area west of the water. Economic Center of the Nation. *Norte District, Includes the City of Woonsocket and most of Northern Rhode Island and up to Charlestown, (formerly known as Worcester) *Wheat District, All of Western Rhode Island up to 395 in Connecticut, area where most of the nation's wheat is grown. *Massachusetts District, Eastern Massachusetts along the Rhode Island Border. *Atlantic District, Southern Rhode Island *Boston District, Boston and the surrounding area *Byzygius District, All of Connecticut West of 395. Colonies J Andres also have colonized a few other portions of the globe *JAD LAND The first colony, established in Portugal in December of 2006. =Economy= The Economy of J Andres is astounding for a nation of its size and age. Due to starter aid and a growth grant provided by the NADC, J Andres had a great economic boom early on in its lifetime. This economic boom helped to spur construction projects and gave citizens higher incomes. During this initial growth period, some monopolies began to form in some areas, especially in those areas the controlled J Andres natural resources, Aluminum and Wheat. Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech in particular are the strongest performing companies in the nation. Around 60% of employed citizens work in resource harvesting, for the gathering of the Aluminum and Wheat, with about 75% of them working at Ocean Side Aluminum or Woonsocket Wheat. =Demographics= The Primary ethnic group is Spanish in J Andres, but they only make up 55% of the population. Although the population is Spanish, many hail from Europe and the official language is indeed English. The following are some of the major cities in J Andres *Endor Cuidad Population 1000, The Capital of J Andres *Providence Population 1000, The Economic Center *Fort Farnum Military Population 1000, Main Military Instalation of J Andres *Cranston Population 600, A city thriving in the ruins of a battlefield *Boston Population 800, A Large Economic Power, even rivaling that of Providence *Charlestown Population 800, A Large city in the northern region, named after the leader of the NADC Religion The first act of the J Andres Commune was to set a method in which a national religion would be selected. The current national religion is Shinto, but it may change at any time when a majority of citizens follow other religions. Shinto followers account for 40% of the population, with Roman Catholics at around 35%. Education Education in J Andres is superb. It is entirely government funded from Kindergarden and secondary education is included in High School, so all students leave school with a career. The Literacy rate is over 97%. =Culture= J Andres is still trying to establish a national identity and culture. It's citizens are extremly patriotic and often attend nationwide rallies held to honor the military. Some sports are gaining popularity, but only football (soccer) has gained some of the spotlight. Instead the national pasttime seems to be following the military's successes and failures. J Andres Anchormen The J Andres Anchormen is the national team of J Andres and competes in CNUFA (Cyber Nations Universal Football League) and was the founding team. The home and away uniform of the team feature the Maritime Anchor. Holidays J Andres celebrates the following holidays: January 1 New Year's Day, To mark the beginning of the new year February 25 Mercton Day, In celebration of President General Mercton's birthday July 27 NADC Day, In celebration of the ratification of the NADC Charter September 23 Independence Day, In celebration of the formation of the nation October 30 Pacis Day, Day of Peace in memory of the Sons of Liberty War November 14 Freedom Day, In memory of the soldiers who died in the terrorist attacks December 25 Christmas Day, In recognition of the birth of Christ Category: NationsCategory: North Atlantic Defense CoalitionCategory:Blue_teamCategory:Nations_of_North_AmericaCategory:Member of North Atlantic Defense Coalitioncategory:J Andres